The Winged Omen
by yummydreams
Summary: It is prophesised that a Winged Omen will bring the downfall of Kingdom of Quaymoire.A forbidden relationship with the Queen, Draco the WingHunter, has no choice but to slay the most innocent creature ever...for the lives of others. AU PR&R Draco/Hermione
1. Prologue

**_Village of Trelium, Kingdom of Quaymoire_**

**_December_**

'Ah...Mr Malfoy-'

'I want something strong. In my room.' barked the man who just barged abruptly into the tavern. He was slightly dishevelled; his smooth blond hair seemed rough and tousled as if it was howling wind and rain outside, his wild eyes were deep swirling vortexes of jade green and his tall fit form was rigid and he was slightly hunched over. He paused for a bit before letting out an inaudible hiss. '_Now_.'

He was clutching his thick cloak tightly to his left side; undescribable pain was etched upon his pale smudged face.

Without another word he bounded up the stairs heavily to his room and the innkeeper sighed. He always had peculiar customers, he even had a notion that some of them were involved with illegal plans but he always told himself that customers were _always _customers, besides these 'maybe illegal' customers paid him good money to stay in his fairly small tavern. Situated at the right side of the village Trelium, in the major kingdom of Quaymoire, it was a few leagues away from the grand dock ports of the country so travellers always passed by the Maiden's tavern. Despite the small size of the village, it was a busy region, merchants of all trades ventured far to sell their fine wares here. Trelium was the capital of trade, a place of rumours and held many myths and legends.

Ignorant of his blond customer's intentions, the innkeeper had a fairly good idea that those _intentions_ were just the same as the reasons of the others staying here.

Draco Malfoy, 25, stumbled into his room on the second floor. It was smaller than the other ones he spent the night in during his journey here but it was clean and it had all he needed- a warm bed, food and the perfect view of Trelium was just an added bonus. On a clear day, he could even see the dark blur of Quaymoire Palace. He spent more time on horseback than sleeping so luxury of the retiring room wasn't an issue. Limping over to his bed, he shrugged off his heavy travelling cloak, he drew the thin curtains (night was falling fast) then he turned around.

The blood had already seeped through his coarse linen shirt; it was worse than he thought. Slowly he peeled off the wet layer, there was a deep gash just above his hip, he scowled as the cool air stung his wound. Without the dried blood as a barrier, the blood flowed freely from his waist.

'Damn...' swore Draco, he gripped his side adding pressure to cease the bloodflow as he weighed his options; he only hoped that there was no poison on the arrowhead.

'I'm sorry!'

She was a young one, but a pretty one. Maybe around the age of eighteen, he observed. His intruder's brown eyes were wide as they flickered back and forth from his face to the dark liquid trickling onto his brown slacks and her rosy lips were quivering softly.

'I would have appreciated it if you notified me of your presence.' Draco said rudely, he winced and struggled to pull his linen shirt over the wound.

She said nothing; her ignorance infuriated him even more as she strolled into the room gracefully holding the laden wooden tray of ale and his dinner. He breathed her in sweet fragrance as she stepped over him to place the items on the rough wooden table. He could also smell a tang of stale beer; she obviously worked here. The girl was wearing a stiff cotton dress; more reserved than what he'd seen the others wear. Her brown curly mane was tied back loosely with a frayed and tattered blue ribbon and her only valuable possession (it seemed); a small sapphire token pinned to the right side of her laced edge collar.

'I want to question the privacy on customers here-' he frowned irritably; breaking into the silence. He had specifically told the innkeeper that he valued privacy very strongly and he wished that they would knock and wait for permisson to enter.

'I don't think it is a wise idea to cover that wound like that, sir.' she said sternly, finally looking at him straight in the eyes, the tray tucked neatly underneath her arm.

'It's nothing.' lied Draco at once but he knew he wasn't deceiving her for she raised an eyebrow. He shrugged indifferently and his eyes lingered on her. 'What's your name?'

'Hermione. Hermione Granger, sir.' she replied politely.

Draco stared at this bold girl before him. Looks were certainly decieivng, beyond her innocence and under the soft unruly curls, it seemed Hermione Granger was no kitten but a determined tigress.

'Well, Miss Granger, you can leave now.' he said coldly, he leaned forward swiftly and he poured himself a measure of the ale.

But she reached forward and lifted the goblet from his lips _and_ she also took the keg.

'Excuse me?' he spluttered angrily.

'This will do you no good sir, especially with wound like that.' she said defiantly.

Heat rose to Draco's face and he stood up suddenly; pain searing through his side and he gasped.

'Exactly.' she said as if her point was proved.

He looked up with disgust written all over his face and a low growl slipped through his dry lips.

'Manners, Miss Granger?'

'Oh my...my apologies, sir.' she looked taken aback, as if she was genuinely ashamed. Her hand covered her mouth and her lips quivered again. Draco groaned inwardly, she was good, it was obvious, to him, that it wasn't the first time she played her winning cards.

'It's alright.' he said, his hand waving through the air lazily.

'May I look at your wound, Mr Malfoy?' she asked with a beaming smile.

'What?!' he croaked loudly, dropping the buttered wheaten bread in his hand.

'Your wound, sir. I'm an apprentice, I'm nearly qualified as a Healer. You can trust my skills.' she announced confidently, pointing at the blue token at her collar.

_Like you're going to let me say no_, he thought bemused, but he thought he'd take his chances.

'No, it's quite alright.' he fired back.

'Would you like me to fetch the village Healer then, sir?'

'No.' he said a little more firmly, clenching his teeth, the pain at his side was getting intensified by the second but he couldn't afford to let anyone know, 'I can deal with it myself.'

She must have noticed that he was doubling over slowly to ease the pain because she suddenly straightened up and her eyes scoured his room for a few seconds.

Draco felt naked under her scorching gaze, like a guilty merchant examined by a 'knowing' guard.

She placed the full keg and goblet onto the tray carefully despite his indignant protests and she left the room.

But before she left, Hermione Granger swirled around and the dangerous look that sparkled in her eyes nearly threw him back onto the bed.

'I'll see you tonight.' she said.

* * *

_I've got a plot planned for this! I'm actually quite excited to write this fic, so please support me and REVIEW!_

_yummydreams x_


	2. Blue and Pink

_**Room 6 on Second Floor, Maiden's Tavern, Trelium**_

_**December**_

_**It is prophesised that the Kingdom will fall under the presence of the Winged Omen. The Heir of the Kingdom must not encounter the One with Wings. For the Winged One will take the lives of many.**_

_The man with long blond hair lay still on his deathbed, his pale face was solid grey and his cheeks hollow._

_'Draco.' he whispered, his eyes weak and wild._

_'I'm here, father.' spoke his blonde son quietly._

_His mother's vibrant platinum hair spilled over his father's body as she wept uncontrollably and his father lay his bony white fingers on her head and his other hand beckoned him to come closer._

_'I'm dying, Draco. The kingdom of Quaymoire and its people lay in your hands. You must, at all cost, prevent the Event from happening.'_

_'I can't do it father.' said Draco and he lifted his head up. He was only 17 years old. Tears were dripping from his pointed face. 'I don't even know where to find the Winged Omen.'_

_'You will, my son.' gasped his father. 'For it is prophesised that She will come to find you and when you do-'_

_'She? The Winged Omen is a she?'_

_And his father left, his last words slipped from his mouth._

_'...you must slay her.'_

xXx

Draco began to stir uneasily as soft light engulfed his small room. He slept fitfully, waking often because of the badly tended wound at his side.

_Surely it couldn't be morning already?_

His heavy eyelids fluttered as he adjusted his eyes to the increasing light source. He also felt unbearably hot, sweat was trickling down his back and when he was fully awake, he realised how much in pain he actually was.

The pain was searing through his flesh as he shut his eyes tightly and the heat of his body was not helping at all, he tried to kick off the covers but he was aching all over.

'Don't move.' murmured a sharp but gentle voice.

Draco opened his eyes for a brief moment and they lingered on a small figure in front of him.

Hermione Granger was rummaging through a small woven case. Short stubs of candles lit her working area and a small basin of steaming water was set upon the table, there was also a stack of neatly folded cloths. She was wearing a thick gown over her nightdress and her hair was braided behind her. He couldn't help noticing that her feet were bare (and would give a rare chuckle if he wasn't in so much pain) and her slippers lay neatly beside the door.

'What are you doing?' he whispered hoarsely.

'Tending your wounds.' she said simply, keeping her voice low, she pulled the wooden table slowly over to his bedside. 'I said I would come, sir.'

He groaned slightly and gave up, she wasn't going to give up and he didn't have the energy to stop her. He was grateful when she pulled back his covers and his body cooled down a bit.

'Is it morning?'

'No, sir. A few hours after midnight.'

'I suppose this is when you're available? When all your chores are done?'

She paused as she helped him pull his shirt off and gave him a small tinkering laugh, 'No Mr Malfoy. For your reputation and mine. What would someone say if they were to catch me tending a half-naked man?'

'But you're a Healer.'

'Apprentice.' she corrected swiftly. Her brown eyes swept over his make-shift bandages and she tutted quietly and sighed. She dipped a wooden pitcher into the water basin and hovered the tip over the bloody wad pressed against the wound.

'Then why are you here?'

'I told you, my duty is to heal. You're injured, I have to tend your wound because you obviously haven't bothered to do it properly.'

He struggled to open his mouth in retort but she looked at him intensely.

'I'm travelling around on my Master's instructions. I'm working here for some money...' she explained. 'My uncle, the innkeeper, doesn't like me getting too personal to his customers so I work discreetly.'

'I see.' said Draco heavily, his eyes fluttering in pain.

'Keep still. This is going to hurt a bit.' she said gently.

Hermione pressed down on the blood-soaked wad in his wound and trickled the hot water over the hard material. The wad soaked up the water fast and eventually softened.

'Keep still.' she ordered as he began to gasp and he gritted his teeth.

She peeled it off carefully, despite her efforts, the wound began to bleed freely. 'Hold this between your teeth.' she instructed as she edged a piece of tough raw hide between his teeth.

As she finished cleaning, pressing the mixture she grounded up in a mortar and dressing the wound loosely, she felt his forehead.

'You have a fever.' she muttered and pressed a cool cloth to his forehead and tried to offer him some medicine.

'I'm not taking it!'

'Come on, it's to bring your fever down.'

'It's disgusting.' he retorted.

'Mr Malfoy, I insist.'

He lay grumbling in bed as she changed his sticky sheets. She threw the dirty cloths into the waterbasin and blew out the candles; lighting a new larger scented candle.

'It'll help you breathe.' she said, reaching out and he flinched as she brushed his hair neatly out of his face. 'Sleep, sir.'

And he closed his eyes, as sleep washed over him.

xXx

'Good morning, sir.'

Draco woke up with a start, he could hear the hearty buzz of the village of Trelium outside the window. The sun filtered through the thin curtains and breakfast lay on the side of his bed.

'It's you again.' he grumbled, struggling to sit up and she helped him move slowly.

'Yes,' she laughed softly and pushed his tray closer to him, '...eat. You're not to get out of this bed at all today, unless you need to use the privy.'

'I don't really have much choice do I?' he asked annoyed.

'I suppose you don't have to listen...' Hermione said thoughtfully then her eyes lit up with a mischievous sparkle. '...if you want a gaping hole in your side.'

xXx

Every night, Hermione tended his wound and her efforts were not in vain as it began to heal faster than expected. Draco began to relax slightly, Hermione's sudden appearance in the late hours of the night no longer became a shock and he would sleep with his shirt off so that she could tend to him easily if he was heavily asleep. Other times when he was not tired at all, he would sit up waiting for her. Their conversations were mutual and often laced with witty arguments and childish whines. Despite all, Hermione Granger felt that she knew nothing more about Draco Malfoy since she first spoke to him.

All she knew was that he liked to grumble.

'Can I go out yet?' grumbled Draco as he shifted on the bed to ease the dull ache at his side. 'Miss Granger, I am a businessman after all. Because of your restrictions, I'm losing galleons by the second!'

'Stop moving.' she ordered and she cleaned the wound gently before looking at him straight in the eyes. 'Besides it's _night_ now, you sleep don't you? Aren't you losing galleons while you sleep anyway?'

'I implied during the day...you know when I go out and do business with prospective merchants?' he said gritting his teeth, he hated this bit; the part when she started to rub salve into his hip then he returned her look; his eyes narrowing. 'Is this some plan of yours and the innkeeper's to make me stay longer and pay more?'

'Don't be absurd.' she commented, bemused at his suggestion then her brown eyes fluttered over him in a sly manner. 'Anyway it's not like you don't have the money to pay. I'd say you're quite the rich man, sir.'

Draco suddenly looked uneasy and she smirked and he quickly regained his composture. 'And what gives you the notion?'

She said nothing and pointed at his hand, where a heavy signature gold ring bearing a eagle and two overlapping spears. Draco covered his hand immediately and sat up, looking sternly at her.

'I'm just an ordinary businessman.' he announced firmly.

'With a ring like that?' she raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. 'I've seen rings like that before and usually they belong to lords and other higher authorities.'

'I bought it.' confessed Draco. 'I got a good bargain for it.'

'Seems like it.' she shrugged and rinsed out the cloth. 'May I see it? The design looks intricate.'

'No.' he said, a little harsher than he intended and her beautiful face fell immediately.

'Fine.' she snapped, folding her arms then added coldly. 'Why are you here anyway?'

'I told you; business plans. Now Miss Granger, if you don't mind, please leave my room now that you've done your work here.' he said angrily. Who was she to delve into his secrets? Did she need a reason for everything he did? She was just a barmaid, nothing more.

Hermione looked upset but it infuriated him even more. He pull his shirt over his head and rummaged in his cloak, throwing a few coins onto the table.

'Here.' Draco said, climbing back into bed. 'Take it and leave.'

She left the coins where they were and fled from his room. Her tattered ribbon slipped out from her hair and fell to the stony floor.

xXx

It was bright but a cold winter's day, the salty smell of the sea lingered in the still air and Trelium was at its usual busy, if not more. Draco breathed in, it was good to be outside again. He ignored the merchant nearby calling him to examine his wares and he made way for stiff tent beside it. It was even colder inside and Draco shuddered as he gazed around inside it. A circular table centred in the middle and metal braziers stood on either side. The drapings around the walls were dark and matt, the ground was covered in thick bear's fur.

'Greetings, Mr Malfoy.'

The Seeress of Trelium was a beautiful woman. Dark hair woven with imitated silver beads and glass charms, her elegant body was clothed in the softest silk, her delicate features were refined and her lips were painted pale.

'Seeress.' he murmured and he kissed her offered hand.

'You have been injured, Mr Malfoy.' said the Seeress, her long fingers traced the crystal ball.

'I'm better now.' said Draco impatiently and he opened his mouth.

'Patience, dear Draco.' her dark eyes bore into his. 'Do you not believe me? I told you that what you seek will soon come to you.'

'I know but-'

'Then wait.' she said simply then she smiled, withdrawing her eyes from the smokey globe. 'You seem to have offended a young lady, Draco. Perhaps you should occupy your time trying to gain her forgiveness. Besides she was only trying to help.'

He stepped out of the tent and drew his cloak around him tighter; his visit to the Seeress proved pointless but he knew that this was the place to be. After all, the Seeress confirmed it a few weeks ago but he could not help but feel desperately impatient. She gave him no indication of time and it was known that 'time' meant very little to Seers, it could be months, even years before the Event could happen! And the Seeress even expected him to apologise to Hermione Granger!

'A pretty ribbon for your sweetheart sir?'

The old lady thrust her small basket full of coloured ribbons under his nose. Draco opened his mouth to reject but sighed.

'Give me two.'

xXx

She was quiet while working on him, he could hear her breathly softly. He tried to catch her eye but she avoided his gaze and only open her mouth to instruct him.

'Has someone angered you, Miss Granger?' he asked in conversation.

But he got no response. She left him to put his shirt back on and packed everything into her basket.

'It was busy today in the bar.' he commented. It was true for he sat downstairs eating his dinner and had a small keg of ale which she did not try to object to though she did refuse to give him a glass until the innkeeper fetched one for him hurriedly.

She turned around and pressed a small bottle of healing salve into his palm; averting her eyes from his naked torso as he had yet to put on his shirt.

'It's to reduce the scar. Use it sparingly and rub it in well.'

'Are you still mad with me?' he sighed as he closed the door shut when she pulled her slippers back on.

'Mr Malfoy!' she protested. It was her rule that the door remained open at all times when she was there at night.

'Answer me.' he said tugging her basket from her and setting it on the floor.

'No.' she blinked and tears gave away from the corners of her eyes.

'I was harsh last night.' Draco said and he swallowed, looking awkward. 'I'm...erm...I'm sorry, Miss Granger.'

She looked up at him, her eyes still glistening with tears. Her brown curly hair was tied together with a piece of twine and she was wearing a soft lilac cotton shift. Her gown was too hot to wear and lay folded on the stool.

'You're right. I'm here on important plans but you have to understand I can't tell you.' he confided hoping to make her feel better then he remembered. 'Oh, I bought you something.'

He pulled out two shiny ribbons, one royal blue and the other pale pink. He twisted them between his finger tips and reached out to her hair and pulled it loose. Her hair felt like warm silk between his fingers, he began to braid it clumsily and she giggled.

'Allow me.' she whispered.

But he already had her against the door.

'No, allow me.' he whispered and he bent his head down to kiss her.

She jerked violently and bent down suddenly to rummage in her basket.

'Oh Hermione.' he laughed softly and he knelt down beside her, tying the ribbons to the handle.

'I have to go...'

'Where to...?' he asked mischievously.

'I have...erm...I have work to do.'

'It's hours after nightfall, Hermione.' he said, her name felt like honey in his mouth.

'I can't. We can't...' she said and she looked up at him fearfully and when she caught him looking at him smiling, she blushed.

'Are you bonded*?' (*_Bonded: _Married)

'No.' she stammered.

'Any suitors?'

'No.' she said thoughtfully.

'Well then.' he said, she was shaking slightly and he felt the desire to kiss her again. He lifted her up into his arms and she squeaked in shock; only her mouth was covered immediately by his. She was clutching his shirt tightly and he walked towards his bed, his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth.

She allowed him to do so when he lowered her onto the warm covers. His tongue rolled over hers and he bit down gently on her lip and scattered gentle kisses over her lips, jaw and neck.

She mewed like a little cat as he kissed the top of her heaving cleavage covered by her modest dress.

'Are you...?' she said suddenly.

'No.' he murmured. 'Not bonded and not courting anyone.'

It had been such a longtime since he felt like this. As a handsome and wealthy youngman, he enjoyed a little bit of pleasure every now and then but since his journey, he barely had time for anything personal. Let alone girls.

'Stop.' she stammered. She looked beautiful, her curls were spread over the pillow and her lips gently swollen, he could feel her breathing fast and he sneaked a peek down. Her dress was slightly hitched up her thighs and he could see a bit of her undergarments over her thin long socks.

He lay back against his bed and watched her adjust her clothes and smooth her hair.

'I'll see you tomorow morning.' she blushed.

'Alright.' he drawled.

Then she fled once again from his room.


	3. Encounter with the Raven

_**Temple of Trelium**_

_**December**_

The tall blonde man made his way along the vast dirt path leading to the oldest building in the small village of Trelium.

The Temple stood in its glory surrounded by its humble surroundings; its white-washed slabs with the greenish hue of emerald moss and its stone pillars severely lined with wear from the weather. The place was separated into two divisions. The first, accessible by all, was hall of tranquility; allowing those to pray in peace and offer their simple sacrifices of food and wine to the burning altar erected in the centre. The back wall was completely covered in a curtain of dusty scarlet velvet except for the corner where a narrow sturdy archway stood. This led to the heart of the Temple, it was believed to have stored ancient scrolls, prophecies and other valuable things. This was the purpose of Draco Malfoy's journery to Trelium, he had tried to enter this sacred division from the back, little did he know that the area was heavily guarded and his ignorance was rewarded with an arrow scorching his side.

Today he decided that he would try the front, he stepped into the hall and approached the donation box, his hand pulling out a small pouch of galleons and he tipped its golden contents through the narrow gap in the wooden container. His grey eyes casually flicked over to his right; observing the covered archway. He noted that it wasn't guarded by the surly raven haired man today.

_How strange..._he thought, the doorway seemed to beckon him towards it. _It's now or never._

He strode towards it confidently but cautiously, though the people were too absorbed in their own activities to notice. Pulling the dark material aside, he found himself in a long corridor, he could see the light at the end from the inner quad. The walls were panelled with dark wood and-

Adrenaline surged through his skin, he knew it was too good to be true, he didn't seriously think his luck was that good. Right now, a sharp knife pressed to his pale cheek and a firm hand clamped his shoulder.

'What are you doing here?' hissed the voice in his ear.

'I-' faltered Draco, of course it was a feint, his battle instincts kicked in and he could clearly hear his master's vigilant words during his training. _First, remove the most dangerous thing, _he grabbed the hand holding the knife and smashed it against the wall; causing his attacker yelped in pain and surprise. _Secondly, immobilise the enemy,_ he twisted round fluidly and grabbed the other hand before twisting them around the man's broad back, the man's raven hair tangled as his hostage struggled in his pale grip. _Thirdly, render him uncon-_

The Raven caught him completely off guard, suddenly his legs flipped over and tripped Draco up. As the blonde stumbled onto his back onto dirty ground, the Raven scrambled to his feet. Draco had hit his head on the hard ground, the bursts of white light in his eyes soon subsided and he found himself staring at the end of a slender black wand; his head still throbbing painfully.

The man panted heavily, 'You're no ordinary bandit. State your purpose.'

Draco's silence earned him a rough stamp on his chest and he groaned.

'I was curious...' he muttered weakly.

'Ha..._Malfoy_,' spat the man with a sneer, his dark locks fell forward into his equally dark eyes. 'Tell me something else.'

'I do not know whom you are talking a-'

'Characteristic hair the colour of angel wings and eyes as grey as the blood that spills from unicorns. Also famously known for competence and cunningness, I cannot believe I am dealing with a _stupider_ generation of Malfoy.'

'I am not him.' struggled Draco.

The man's foot shifted down his chest and the blonde man grimaced; his wound was still very tender and this was obviously what the man was seeking for confirmation. His brown boot kicked his shirt aside and he peered upon the dark pink scar upon the pale hip. 'You are a _fool_. Thought you would try your luck through the front today? I thought that arrow taught you a lesson. We do not appreciate those who do not learn from their foolish mistakes. I hope there's a Malfoy heir because you're not getting out here alive.'

'Please-'

A bright flash blinded his eye and everything stopped.

XxX

_**Maiden's Tavern, backyard**_

Hermione dried wipe the barrels with a rough cloth, soaking up the rain water. She shivered under the moon's silver beams, she could still hear the rowdy cheers and singing coming from inside the bar. It had been a long day and her body was aching. The kitchen boy whistled and left her dinner on top of a old keg, she nodded gratefully, the steaming broth looked mouth-watering but it would have to wait after a quick bathe. The flimsy shack in the corner served as the bathing area, it was topless and the crumbly walls were high enough to give her privacy. Inside, storage barrels were overflowing with shimmering rain water and she dipped her fingers into the dark liquid; her motions causing ripples across the surface. She shivered again, it was so cold but it would have to do.

xXx

_He lowered his wand slowly, blinking as the light bouncing off the gold engraved surface blinded him temporarily. The all too familar brazen eagle and upon its feathered bosom two slender spears crossed._

_'A WingHunter?' whispered the Raven._

_'__**The**__ WingHunter. The predecessor passed away many a year ago, I am the sole WingHunter.'_

_'Why didn't you say so?' said the man still unfocussed; staring at the heirloom but he helped Draco to his feet._

_'It's not a thing to be shared with strangers. The less people who know about my identity the better. I trust you to remain-'_

_'I won't say a word, I promise. Our Temple has been visited by a few WingHunters, but each visit has been spaced between several hundred years. Sir!' said the man suddenly gripping Draco's dark cloak. 'I am truly honoured to meet the WingHunter!'_

_Draco dismissed him immediately, he was still annoyed about this man attacking him earlier; he was going to kill him! However there were more important matters to attend._

_'I want to read your versions of the prophecies here, I hear they are of the most accurate form. My predecessor informed me that I must personally gather my own information.'_

_'Of course...this way sir. I have a feeling you may be the __**one **__will rid us once and for all this terrible omen.'_

Draco opened his eyes, his trip had not been particularly useful; his questions were still unanswered (which irritated him greatly) but it had not been in vain. A sweet melody snapped him out of his bothered trance, he strained her ears carefully and there it was, it was coming from outside. He moved towards the window, the streets of Trelium were almost empty except for a few merchants lugging their wares in a wheelbarrow behind them. Directly below his window was the back enclosure of the inn where all the dishes were cleaned, kegs of alcohol were kept and tightly sealed pantry. At first it annoyed him that the innekeeper dared to give him such a view that overlooked...rubbish! But Draco had requested a room with a good view and this was the best room.

He could see a pale figure in the badly constructed hut below, a _female_...wet locks of dark brown clinging to her back, the gentle curve and swell of her breasts and the lithe body lifted a pitcher of water above her head, she raised her head back and shivered; though relishing the cool trickle of water. Draco glanced at the edge of the shack and there laid a royal blue ribbon gleaming under the glittering moonlight. His grim face broke out into a smile.

His little Healer.

_'Apprentice.'_ he could hear her correct.

He watched his little apprentice Healer and smiled once again, he tore his eyes off her sensational activity. _Yes_, he agreed, _it was not proper to stare. Why not visit?_

xXx

Her skin felt delicious, it tingled as the icy water trickled over her body. She sang gently, Hermione was shy but there was no one patrolling the streets of Trelium and the rowdy crowd was sure to muffle her sweet voice. Squeezing the last trickle of water from her damp mane, she turned round to retrieve her drying cloth. Her face pressed to his warm clothed body, her bare breasts touching his slightly crinkled shirt and water from her body dripping onto his expensive travelling boots.

'Mr Malfoy!' she cried.

Draco silenced her cry with his mouth; his lips pressed tightly against hers. Although intruding her privacy, he was gentleman enough to keep his hands to himself, she gripped fistfuls of his shirt as she seeked his body warmth. Taking in her response he wrapped his arms around her, draping the cloth around her damp body before breaking off the kiss. Her breathing was laboured, the swell of her chest heaving as she looked at him properly; blushing furiously as his grey orbs gazed intensely at her.

'You're so beautiful, Hermione.' he murmered, holding her close and he started to lick behind her ear. _God..._he breathed heavily with want_, she's irresistible._

'Sir...' she whispered hoarsely, she was lost for words then she whimpered when he nipped the delicate skin on her collarbone. 'Mr-mr-Malfoy...I'm getting all your fine clothes wet.'

'It's least of my worries...' he laughed at her childish sensitivity before letting his little apprentice go, she was shivering. 'Get dressed, you're getting cold, my love. Then come to my room, I am hurt.'

_My love...?_ wondered Hermione. 'You're hurt?'

But he had already left.

xXx

'I'm here.' she whispered, she closed the door behind her to his delight. She _never_ closed it.

His little apprentice moved towards the bed immediately and his desire for her grew even more intensely; she was so...brazen just like the first day he met her.

Her hands moved to his stomach, proceeding to lift his shirt off him. Draco obliged willingly and lay back on his warm bed as she sat on the edge.

'Hermione...'

'It does look a bit raw.'

_What?_ he thought, his eyes snapped open.

He peered down his body and she was touching his scar gingerly as if afraid to hurt him.

'Mr Malfoy?' the words left her rosy, slightly pouting lips.

'Yes?'

'I asked you a question...' she sighed then she stroked her fingers over the new skin. 'Does that hurt?'

'No...I am not hurt.' he answered honestly.

She blushed fiercely and turned her body round to leave him to get dressed properly but his arms snaked around her tiny waist.

'I want you.' he whispered as he blew gently into her ear.

He had an effect on her, he knew it for she was quivering in his hold.

'I am not that type of girl. Besides...I'm just a barmaid...you, Mr Malfoy, you wouldn't want to associate with a common peasant like me.' she said, tensing but he voice gave away her desire for him.

'You're not just a barmaid, you're an apprentice Healer.' he murmered as he began to place kisses upon her neck.

'Please stop.' she begged as if restraining herself. Draco took mercy on her and stopped his advances but he laid them back onto the soft pillows, cradling her in his strong arms.

Hermione sighed contently; this she was fine with. She rested her still damp head on his shoulder and his fingers skimmed over and over again on her bare arm.

'Where were you today, sir-'

'Please call me Draco.' he tutted.

'I cannot!' she said indignantly raising her head to look at him in horror. 'I'm not worthy to call-'

'Please.' he said firmly. 'Even just when we're alone.'

'Dr-..Draco.' she tested then he felt her smile into his shoulder. 'Yes...Draco, where were you today?'

She noted he visibly tensed then quickly relaxed, 'I was attending some business matters. Were you expecting me?'

'No...I thought...' she began then shook her head, and said in a small voice. 'You said last night you would see me this morning.'

'My apologies my love...it was very important.'

'Tell me.' she said suddenly and she propped her chin on his chest staring into his silver whirls.

'I cannot.' he said a bit harsh than usual. He was enjoying holding her and touching her soft skin, he wished Hermione would just not ask him why he was in Trelium.

'I'm sorry.' she averted her eyes and disentangled her body from his immediately; moving off the bed.

'Where you going?'

'I'm going to retire for the night.' she said, she turned quickly to hide the hot tears spilling from her auburn eyes but his trained eye caught them.

'Why are you crying?'

'I'm not.'

'Hermione, tell me why you are crying!' he demanded, he hated not getting answers. She was gathering her things and she reached for the door handle.

She raised her head to him finally, her autumn-coloured eyes searching for something in his. Draco thought she looked so beautiful at that moment, her eyes were glittering in the dim candle light, she was chewing her bottom lip gently and her hands were shaking.

'How do you feel about me?' Hermione blurted, wiping the tears from her eyes roughly.

'What do you mean?' he was confused. 'I have very strong feelings for you.'

'Really?' she stopped chewing her lip.

'Merlin, Hermione, have you looked at yourself? You're so beautiful, I want you.'

She suddenly froze and began to cry again, 'Is that it?'

'I _know_ the feeling is mutual, I'm a gentle lover-'

'Is that _all_ you want?' she almost screeched then she fled from his room.

Once more.

It seemed like it was all Hermione Granger ever did.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Simply just write for the pleasure :)**

**I've been very busy and I'm sorry it took so long to update! I ensure you I have a plot but this is going to be a short story I think...do you think I'm moving too fast?**

**May I remind you, Draco is very serious about his job, he's never loved a girl before so all his relationships are short flings, he's only know Hermione for a while, so right now, he only desires her, he respects her very much but he thought she just wanted a lover then it would all end when he leaves Trelium. Hermione, on the other hand is very much a conserved girl...but it's only natural to develop sexual feelings after intimately treating a patient!**

**Please review! It would mean a lot to me! I promise you, I've got a great plot and it would really mean a lot to me!**


	4. Just like the Others

_**Maiden's Tavern**_

_**December**_

His little apprentice had ignored him all day. Her usually shiny auburn eyes were stony and cold-looking today, greenish shadows underneath them making her look tired and she pursed her lips so tightly, they threatened to disappear all together. However despite her facial expression, her dress was its usual clean (though the surface seemed like someone had scrubbed it too vigourously) and her brown hair was effortlessly tied into a large loose bun atop her head. She looked everywhere but him, ignored him and refused to go near him at all. When Draco made his way to the sturdy bar she was serving beverages at, she served everyone but _him_.

'Missus, gives us 'nother small keg of mead!' yelled the grossly large man beside him over the noise in the tavern.

Hermione obeyed quickly, Draco stared intensely at her the whole time and his gaze was even more intense when she reproachfully neared him and his neighbour to placed the keg and a clean glass in front of the man, Yet again, she ignored him. The blonde man was getting very impatient by the second: first, he was very thirsty and secondly, her childish tantrums were beginning to annoy him, he thought it was very unprofessional of her to be unable to separate her feelings and her work. When Draco first met her, he thought she was very mature for her age but now, he couldn't help think that she was just a typical young woman who had just come of age. She always fled in tears and was persistant in her questioning. He had pondered after her flight on his bed (he was too frustrated to sleep) about what had just happened. It seemed his little apprentice had developed some strange feelings, he didn't understand much about females, growing up in a small family where the male dominated. He didn't understand the whimsical and delicate feelings of woman, all he knew was the map of their beautiful bodies and how their sexual machinery work; he knew _exactly_ how to pleasure them. His thoughts lead him back to the brown haired girl who was still reluctant to make any form of contact with him, her child-like behaviour did have its advantages; she was so young, fresh and innocent. He smirked as he reminisced all those times he had her quivering like a mouse when he, the cat, pounced on his prey.

'Aren't you going to serve me, Hermione? I have been waiting for a while!' asked Draco finally.

His smirk grew wider when she saw that she was trapped as the innkeeper just walked into the bar after collecting a stack of dirty smudged glasses, her petite body went frigid and this caught her uncle's attention too.

'Sorry, Mr Malfoy, what did you sa-'

'What do you want, Mr Malfoy?' she said tersely cutting off her uncle, as if every word caused her pain. Her question was ambiguous or so Draco thought: did she mean why he was deliberately staring at her the whole day or did she mean what he wanted to drink?

'Like my neighbour here,' answered Draco swiftly as he nodded his head towards the massive man who currently had his head lolling on his crossed arms, 'the very best brewed mead you have in _Maiden's Tavern_.'

Hermione spun round angrily and he watched her in amusement, she almost slammed the keg down in front of him causing him to snatch his hand away in safety and when he held out his hand to reach for a glass just as she set in down, his larger firm hand closed over her warm one. Then, on cue, the glass tumbler shattered everywhere; it startled the both of them. She, was so shocked when their hands touched, she had contracted her hand quickly and he, shocked by her response, gripped her encased hand even tighter.

'Mmn.' she whimpered as the clear shards ripped into her palm and immediately Draco pulled himself over the bar and her uncle quickly fetched clean towels; the rest of the tavern seemed oblivious to the passing event.

'You silly girl, why did you do that?' he demanded softly, he pulled her hand closer to his face for inspection; the shards had cut deeper that he feared. 'Hold your hand in the air, love, it will cease the bloodflow.'

'I thought I was the Healer here, Mr Malfoy.' she smiled weakly, she had ignored his comment of calling her 'silly' but nonetheless; she lifted her injured hand gingerly, her rich dark blood dribbing down her wrist and elbow.

'No dear, you're just an apprentice.' said Draco but he gave her a tiny smirk to show her he didn't mean it with ill content.

'Hermione!' said her uncle worriedly as he bustled through the down leading to the bar, he cradled her hand gently in a bundle of cloth, examining her hand like Draco did and he swore something inaudible. 'Come out to the back, sweetheart, I've just floo'd the village Healer.'

She nodded obediently and pushed herself off Draco's body as he had been supporting her, she swayed slightly as she made for the back porch. At that moment, Draco knew he should have never let her leave his arms because Hermione had just fainted, her tense form crumpled to the ground and she hid her head with a thud on the cold and dirty floor.

xXx

Hermione's eyelids fluttered heavily as she struggled to open them. She felt absolutely awful, she was shivering, her head was pounding incessantly and she felt nauseous. Her curly hair was plastered to the cold sweat on her pale face and she lifted her hand to brush the stray damps strands away.

Bad move.

Her hand ached so much it was numb but the pain was also unbearable. She moaned through her parched lips as the pain shot up her arm.

'Don't move, love. What is it that you want, Hermione?' whispered a voice.

She forced her eyes open but even then, her vision was blurry, she was able to deduce that it was night, maybe sometime after nightfall, she saw the blurry flickering orange orbs that she assumed were from the candles and a pale figure sat near her.

_An angel?_ she thought stupidy, she squinted her eyes as she made out the brilliant white hair that was glowing unearthily from the candles surrounding them. The figure leaned closer towards her and touched her face tenderly, she appreciated their touch, their fingers were warm.

'Hermione?' Draco repeated and her eyes slid into focus.

She moaned again in response, trembling and he immediately pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

'Tell me, Hermione...what do you want?' he tried again, an uncharacteristic level of worry evident in his voice.

'Water...' she croaked. Her thirst was quenched as she felt a tumbler pressed to her chapped lips and she relished the cool water trickling down her throat. When she had finished, she sighed in relief and he pulled her hair from her face, pressing a damp flannel to her forehead and cheeks.

'Better?'

'Much better.' she said quietly, her voice sounding stronger.

'You had me worried, Hermione. You just fainted and you hit your head, you had cut your hand real deep.' he murmured, stroking her damp locks.

'You crushed my hand, sir.' she said.

'I know.' he said, full of guilt. 'I am so sorry, Hermione, I-'

'It was not your fault, it was unexpected, I know you would never intend to hurt me, Mr Malfoy.'

'Please call me Draco.' he scolded her lightly, but he didn't know what to say.

'I am not of your class nor are we on such an intimate level for me to call you by your first name.'

'This is about the previous night, isn't it?' he sighed.

She tried to turn her head but it hurt too much, he steadied her head with his hand gently.

'Please do not try to hide, Hermione.' he said softly, his voice was like one talking to a sick patient. 'I admit, your childish temper this morning really infuriated me.'

'I was not having a childish temper!'

'My love, you were ignoring me and you refused to even look at me!'

'I wasn't feeling the best today, Mr-'

'Draco!' he said exasperated. 'You left my room in tears! What is going on, Hermione? Who has upset you? Have I done something to remind you of something terrible?'

'You hurt me.' she said simply, tears began to pool in her auburn eyes.

'Please don't cry, my love.' he said, his heart clenching, he hated girls crying even those girls that he had spent one night with, their tears begging him not to go always anguished him. They reminded him of his mother's state on his father's deathbed. 'Please tell me, I do not understand!'

'You don't feel the same way as I do.' she said but it still gave him no answer.

'Yes we do, Hermione. I want you, you want me. There were many times you nearly became mine this past month, don't deny it. However I do respect your morals and I will not push you if it is not what you want.'

She cried harder, sobs wracking her fragile body and he laid a hand to soothe her but it made her emotional state worse.

'Please be quieter, love, I had to come see you after everyone retired for the night, I don't want the innkeeper finding me in his niece's room.' he implored and she immediately quietened down but her body still shaking.

'I don't _deserve_ love.' she suddenly said venomously, her eyes suddenly dark with hate. 'I despise my life. I wonder every day why Our Lord Father has bestowed this dreadful life on me!'

'What are you talking about, my love?' he questioned anxiously, the dark-haired girl suddenly seemed possessed as she continued to mutter on; she was filled with self-hate.

'-who I am to think that he will feel the same as me? I suppose it's better that way, I'm such a curse, I was a fool to think I could have a normal life for one moment!'

'You mentioned that you had no suitor.' said Draco in almost an accusatory tone, cutting her off.

'My dear man, I am talking about you!' she cried. 'I am beginning to fall for you, Mr Malfoy.'

The blonde froze; did she just confess that she was beginning to love him? _No...it cannot be true, she cannot love me, I was such a fool not to notice, I cannot handle anymore lovesick females!_ he thought wildly.

'No!' he said loudly.

'What?' she stopped crying.

'You...,' he breathed. 'you cannot have feelings for me! It was very clear from the beginning that I did not pursue you for love!'

Hermione looked miserable, tears ran down her already tear-stained face.

'I understood, but I thought you could be starting...you gave me so many signs-'

'Stop, stop right there, Miss Granger.' he interrupted, he really hated the fat tears leaking from those beautiful eyes, he regretted that he did not leave immediately after she left last night. 'I did not give you signs!'

'Yes you did!' she said, her tears of misery suddenly turning into tears of anger before she listed his actions. 'Calling me 'my love', the ribbons you purchased for me, intruding my bath and your advances towards me!'

'I-' he faltered under her serious gaze. 'You have got this all _wrong_. I don't love you, I desired your body from the very start, I wanted your innocence very much and that was all it was to be. It was going to end when I leave Trelium. I wouldn't have pursued you if you had listened to me the first day we met that you will not come to tend my wound!'

The girl looked broken, her eyes suddenly unfocused and she stared at the flickering fire of the candle.

'It was truly a shame that we did not have a chance to share one night together.' he managed a sneer, even though she wasn't looking at his face. 'I hope you get well soon and may I suggest, you forget this _love_ of yours. You're correct, Miss Granger, we are of two different worlds. I'm a very important businessman, I have no time for young foolish girls except for what they have to offer and you...'

He stopped until she looked back into his eyes; those autumn coloured eyes gazing into his, daring and pleading him. Draco couldn't stand the sad and glistening wet tears on her beautiful face.

'And you...' he repeated. 'You're just a peasant.'

xXx

'Mr Malfoy, why don't you stay the rest of this day? If not, I'm afraid I will have to charge you for another full day.' said the Innkeeper, stifling a yawn as he helped fix the storage bags on Draco's horse.

'Money's no object, sir.' said Draco gruffly as he pulled his fur lined cloak closer to his neck. It was cold, he didn't mind the cold but this very early morning was colder that usual. 'Have you packed my requested items?'

'Yes, Mr Malfoy. Good luck on your journey.'

Draco swung himself onto the horseback, and dug his heels into his dark stallion. The beast snorted and galloped away. It felt good, relished Draco, it had been a while since he'd last been on a horse.

It was a few moments after the sun had began to rise, the dewy sky was powder blue and grey, it began to snow in heavy white flakes and it was usually advised not to travel horseback during these conditions but Draco didn't care; he had to leave Trelium now. He planned to journey back home, after all it had been months since he had seen his mother.

Narcissa Malfoy, still mourned deeply for her husband, it had been many years but the beautiful woman seemed non-existent without him. Her son lavished her with expensive jewellery, intricate gowns and rare jewels, he funded her love of paintings and gave her his father's vault of money to spend as she pleased. He didn't need his deceased father's money, he had plenty of his own. However his attentiveness to his mother did not seem enough, he feared that she would one day leave this world like his father did.

Home to him was the city that Quaymoire Palace was located, the first king had granted private area of the city to the WingHunter; a beautiful villa of white marble that never aged, with perfect gardens and a magnificent fountain that enscribed all the names of the WingHunters on the wings of a fledged Eagle perched upon two long spears.

The position of WingHunters were not determined by the Kings but by their eyes. Any babe born with grey eyes was to become to next WingHunter, it seemed that the woman who bore the next generation WingHunter could not bear anymore children and it was always, for some strange reason, from the bloodline of Malfoys so Draco had no doubt that his future son would too, have grey eyes and become the next WingHunter when he died.

He rode hard, his beast's powerful muscles moving past his thighs as he plundered through the thick drift of snow, he struggled to keep his eyes open, the warmth of his cloak was lulling. Draco had not slept much after leaving his little apprentice, he spent his time packing all his possessions quickly, he had to leave before Hermione saw him. Now he couldn't stop thinking about her.

She was just like all the other females he spent the night with, only their so-called relationship lasted much longer and he had been more...caring than usual. But they were all the same.

_Flashback_

_'Draco, you can't just leave after what happened last night! We were making love!' cried the brunette. Her name was Helen, a beautiful girl he had met a few months after Lucius Malfoy died. Draco was travelling to a nearby village near the Palace and he had met this sweet, alluring girl._

_'Yes, it was good but please remove yourself from my feet, I have to get back to my journey.'_

_Helen sobbed as she sat on the cold hard ground, tears spilling down her pinched face, blinding her sight as she could barely make out his pale form leaving her._

_*_

_'Where are you going?'_

_He pulled on his slacks and buttoned his shirt as the red-haired girl clutched his cloak to her naked body. He ran his hand through her soft vibrant curls and pulled her in for a deep kiss. He felt her whimper and her lips began to shake and he gently tugged his cloak from her. Tears moulded her emerald eyes and dripped down her bare body._

_'You're leaving me...' she whispered._

_'I'm sorry, Maya, it was good these three days.' he said, his heart clenched by an invisible metal fist._

_'I gave you me! You can't leave me! I love you.'_

_'You don't, my love.' he said gently, 'I treasure your sacrifice, I told you I wouldn't take you as mine if you did not want to.'_

_'I thought you would stay if I did...'_

_'You thought wrong, Maya, you thought wrong...'_

_*_

_'I'm with child!'_

_Draco dropped his belongings in shock as he stared at her. Terese, was a complete beauty with long blonde hair made of gold and a slender body. She was his longest by a week, they made frantic love when her husband, a blacksmith who was decades older than her, was working. He left her on the last day of the week to leave for his next destination; the village of Trelium. They had just made passionate love and now she barred his doorway, clutching her abdomen over her elegant robes._

_'This cannot be! I used a protection spell.' said Draco in disbelief._

_'My personal Healer is here, I floo'd him. He can be trusted, I will confirm it's yours.'_

_'I-'_

_'Draco.' she pleaded, laying her slim hand on his upper arm. 'Don't leave me, I know it's only been a week but I love you so much. Please...you wouldn't leave our child? I'll leave Garion for you.'_

_'Get the Healer.' he snapped, he was annoyed with himself, he was usually very careful with his trysts._

_'Yes, of course.' agreed Terese, her honey coloured eyes gleamed with hope and she turned round to fetch the Healer._

_The man stepped into the room a few moments later and raised his eyebrow at Draco but spoke politely to the blonde man, 'Please hold out your hand sir.'_

_Draco reluctantly extended his hand and the man settled Terese comfortably on the bed, before pricking Draco's finger, the blonde man winced slightly and watched the Healer transfer a drop of his blood onto Terese's lower abdomen; just above her navel. He flicked his wand and muttered an inaudible spell. A unnatural red-glow surrounded her stomach and then the Healer nodded._

_'Is it mine?' asked Draco immediately, fearing the worst._

_'You see...if it was the glow would be a pale blue. Terese, have you been with other...'_

_'No.' snapped Terese, clearly upset that it wasn't Draco's but Draco couldn't be more relieved, he bent drop to pick up his belongings. 'Only Draco and...my husband.'_

_'Well then...' said the Healer unsure if it was happy news or now._

_'Congratulations are in order, I am happy for you Terese.' finished Draco smoothly, straightening his cloak._

_'Congratulations?' she screeched then she burst into tears. 'You're going to leave me! Please take me with you, I don't care about Garion, we can raise this child-'_

_'Are you suggesting,' said Draco dangerously low, 'for me to raise another man's child? You take me for a complete idiot.'_

_Then he spun on his heel and left, Terese's beautiful face contorted in agony and she screamed after him._

_End of Flashback_

Hermione's face appeared; more prominent than Helen, Maya, Terese or any of the others.

They were all crying for him; begging him.

_Yes_, Draco decided, _they're all the same._

xXx

* * *

**Thank you for all those who put this on their alert! I know Draco is his notorious playboy but I want you to think carefully, can you think of a reason why he has rejected all these girls? **

**I know I made it seem impossible between Draco and Hermione now and I can assure you the drama will be even greater the next few chapters!**

**Also consider's Hermione's self-hate towards herself, that's another secret to reveal. I've got a great plot with this, I know you're wondering how this all ties in with the summary but you will see with the next few chapters!**

**PLEASE REVIEW 'MY LOVE'!**

**P.s Not that it's any of your concern but I thought you should share my happiness, I drove for the first time today for 20 mins!!!!**


	5. Palace of Quaymoire

_**Palace of Quaymoire,**_

_**January**_

Draco rode hard, only stopping to water and feed his horse, he barely slept for it was too cold and the snow seemed to drift faster as he neared home. On the fourth day he finally reached the tall gates of his destination.

Quaymoire Palace.

Home.

Although the usually grassy banks were covered in mounds of snow, the vast dirt track was swept clear of the mushy ice by the townfolk to set up their stalls and carriages, the cold weather did not seem to dampen their spirits and already (it was early morning) they started to call out to potential customers. Two women wrapped in thick cloths of wool stepped neatly aside for Draco and his charging beast; this was not unusual as those who could afford such a beautiful animal and also wore rich fur lined cloaks could only be of the higher authorities of Quaymoire. Draco nudged his horse to the left where a slightly narrower pathway marked with snow-covered trees branched off from the market square. He sighed with relief when the familiar steel gates appeared in view, one pair of men stood stiffly on each side of the metal framework; three carrying long shafts with thick silver arrows on one end, though their wands were slotted in leather thongs around their waists and the fourth man held a heavy trumpet at his side.

Suddenly a child of no more than a year old stepped bravely in front of the blonde man's pathway. His horse shrieked as Draco yanked his reins back in his fisted gloves, the magnificent beast reared onto its hind legs and kicked its front hooves in the air. Fortunately, Draco pulled back in time and his horse settled back onto its four legs on the ground and the child was a barely safe distance of approximately a metre away. He slid off his steed immediately and crouched down beside the little child, his hand reaching out to touch his golden hair.

'Joshua!'

His mother, presumed Draco, bounded towards the tiny enfant who did not seem dazed by his near-death experience but rather fell on his bottom and gazed up with big cerulean blue eyes to the big horse looming over him.

'Horse.' he pointed at the animal in front of him.

'I'm so sorry, sir.' gasped the woman, snatching her child into his arms, her eyes were the same colour but they were not calm like his, they were wild with fear. She bowed so low with the babe in her arms, the little boy's head lolled backwards. 'He's taking his first steps...I should have-'

'It's alright.' Draco snapped brusquely, he could still feel his heart pounding under his layers of fur, he almost _killed_ the young child. He saw the woman flinch and he suddenly felt guilty and he softened his voice to a gentler tone. 'No one was hurt. This path is frequently used, please take care, especially with such a young one. He's freezing, take this.'

Draco didn't meet the woman's eyes and he reached out to touch the baby boy's hand; it was fairly warm but he shrugged off his cloak and thrust the expensive fur into the woman's hands.

'I can't take this! It's too much, it's-' said the mother shocked.

'_Take it_.' said Draco firmly, tucking the cloak around both mother and son. 'I have many more.'

After being thanked countless of times, Draco decided to walk the rest of the way to the steel gates. Besides his horse was tired, it whined gently and trotted with a slight limp beside his equally weary master.

'State your purpose!' shouted one of the guards hoarsely through the thin freezing air as he eyed the cloaked man suspiciously.

Draco threw back the hood of his cloak (not fur lined but was sufficiently thick enough to keep him warm) in response and the bright glare from the mushy snow around him made his hair glow. The guard widened his eyes and took in the pale skin that was touched slightly with a hue of pink, the long nose and the characteristic silver eyes only confirmed he was the-

'Mr Malfoy!' gasped the man apologetically, Draco had not been around the Palace for quite a while, he was last seen when he returned home to pass the anniversary of his father's death with his mother. He rarely attended court, his mother had attended for him in his absence and she kept him well-informed. Before, his father attended court out of respect and to maintain relationships because the activities of the WingHunter were minimal there was barely anything to report. Therefore Draco was relatively unknown; _mysterious_ the ladies in the court described him. The man bowed low before straightening up abruptly. 'I did not know it was the WingHunter, sir! Sound the trumpet, Gilare!'

The guard with the golden trumpet raised the mouthpiece to his stiff frozen lips and with a sharp intake of air he played a rather mournful fanfare. Draco quickly smacked him around the head and the melody trailed off squeakily and the musician groaned, clutching his pounding head.

'Idiot!' snarled Draco, more to himself than to the bewildered men who shuffled back instinctively a few steps. He glared at the one with the offending instrument. 'Did I tell you to announce my presence? I have travelled hard the past few days, my bones are aching with fatigue. I will see the King later, I will be attending the evening court.'

'Yes sir.' saluted the guard and he signaled to the others. 'Let Mr Malfoy pass through.'

xXx

_**Villa de Malfoy, City of Quaymoire**_

_**January**_

After leaving his sword, a beautiful yet sharp family heirloom, to the blacksmith's to straighten a slight kink (during his travels, a rather idiotic and _large_ bandit tried to steal it, long story cut short; the obese bastard accidentally sat on it so hard, Draco could not force the weapon back into its matching scabbard), he took his tired and whining horse to the Palace stables; it was the least he could do for the poor beast who endured his persistant riding. When he made his way back to his Villa it was almost noon, the winter sun hung low overhead in the sky, its weak beams still caused the fierce silver eagle in the garden to glitter. His trained sharp grey eyes sought out a particular line in the list of names enscribed onto its stretched wings...'_Lucius Malfoy_' beside a two dates, he tore his eyes away as a familiar uneasiness started to build up inside him again. This told him one thing. His 'vacation' helped him forget about the misery at home for a short while, Narcissa seemed to perk up a little these past few months but her blue eyes told a different story.

'Draco!'

His beautiful mother cried out to him in joy, her blue eyes reminded him of the little boy he encountered earlier, her long blonde hair was braided with fresh miniature violet flowers and the expensive lavender gown she wore was stunning on her ivory skin. The large ruby ring on her finger flashed in the dim sun as she stretched out her arms towards him. She had missed him.

Draco immediately felt guilty when he allowed her to embrace him tightly around the neck, her feet raising onto her toes and she tip-toed to kiss his cold cheek, she was so lonely in such a big villa and he left for his own selfish reasons to escape even though he said his journey was for research which wasn't completely true.

'Pansy's maid informed me that she saw you in the market square, I didn't believe her but-' her voice said excitedly then Narcissa paused, her eyes suddenly narrowed and she said accusingly. 'You haven't been eating well...or sleeping well! Look how gaunt you are, you look terrible!'

_Thanks mother. _'Pansy's here?' asked Draco nonchantly, changing the subject swiftly but Narcissa noticed and gave him a disapproving glare.

'Yes.' she nodded. 'She's arrived yesterday morning. Let us walk to my powder room, you haven't seen your cousin in a while haven't you?'

xXx

'Draco!'

The blonde man stared at his younger cousin of a two years in shock. The raven haired girl, no...woman, stared back playfully. Her dark hair was twisted into a low sleek bun at the nape of her pale neck and her tall form was cladded in rich japanese silk and a fur wrap draped daintily around her slim shoulders.

'Are you done with your rude staring?' she countered and she smiled at his mother behind him. 'Narcissa, please tell your son to stop being _so_ rude!'

'You're with child!' breathed Draco.

'Yes.' she grinned happily, clasping her hands over the small visible bulge under the layers of silk. 'The Healer said it's a-'

'I am going to _kill_ the father.' scowled Draco.

'_I'm going to have a baby boy._' Pansy said loudly rubbing her abdomen absent-mindedly. 'And you are not going to kill my husband!'

He glared at her in disbelief, she was so young but Narcissa said Pansy was a little late in marrying, he didn't care she would always be his little sister. Now his little sister was pregnant with the child of some nameless Baron of some nameless place.

'When you have finished plotting how to murder the Baron of Barkett, please congratulate me.' his cousin said patiently then she broke into peals of laughter when she saw his furious face. 'It wouldn't do any good, Draco! His son isn't even born yet to rightfully take his lands even if the Baron _was_ dead. Do you want to make me a poor widow?'

'C_hildren_.' said Narcissa firmly, Pansy looked playful and Draco was still scowling. 'Pansy, don't talk ill of your husband like that, rumours fly very quickly in this Kingdom and Draco, stop being so over-protective, she's not a little girl anymore, she's a woman. Don't embarass me! Where are your manners?'

'I'm sorry, cousin, congratulations.' said Draco sincerely. Her husband, the Baron of Barkett wasn't really that bad, he was rather fond of ale but he was known to be a very giving and peaceful master; his citizens often praised him for his good nature. Draco just couldn't stand that big oaf having his hands all over his stunning cousin. Shuddering, he motioned one of their servants to bring one of the packs he carried with him during his travels.

'Thank you, did you find any answers to your questions then?' asked the mother-to-be. Her cousin told her he _had _to leave the City to find some 'answers' related to his position as the WingHunter

'A few.' said Draco vaguely, he pulled out a small bag and took out a smaller bundled object. 'Pansy, I didn't know that you were coming to stay for a few days so I sent your gift to Barkett by owl. It's some sort of spanish spun cloth...I purchased it when I was in Steyre, the man said it was the finest material in Spain, something the royalty wore.'

'Oh Draco, you shouldn't have! I trust your tastes.' squealed Pansy in delight, clapping her hands together like a child.

'And Mother, it's not your usual gems and jewels but I think you will like this.' said Draco handing his mother the wrapped up object.

Narcissa took it present from him and looked curiously at the crimson velvet coverings. With nimble fingers, she deftly unravelled it and lifted her palm up so the candelier shone upon it. Nestled among the soft velvet lay a glass bird, Narcissa recognised it at once as a dove, she loved birds, a particular dove frequently visited their private gardens. The features of the glass bird were astoundingly accurate and delicate, light beams weaving throughout the clear glass as the flighted animal cocked its sparkling head.

'It's stunning.' breathed Pansy.

'There was a humble glass blower in Trelium.' said Draco softly, smiling at his mother's awed expression.

'It must have been expensive! What an exquisite thing, and it's only made of glass! It puts my other jewels to shame!'

'The price was also very humble, but I offered him more, such a beauty should be worth more, I think.'

'Will you go to Trelium again?' asked Narcissa. 'I want to visit this talented glass blower. I've been in this City for quite a long time.'

'No.' said Draco a little too quickly but the women were too absorbed in the unique gift they didn't notice his sharp intake of air. 'Trelium isn't really a place to for sightseeing.'

'But-' persisted Narcissa.

Pansy only seemed to snap out of her dazed stare at the glass bird and she smiled slyly, 'Did you meet any _beauties_ then?'

'A few.' admitted Draco, he would not bother them with the sordid details.

'Oooh do tell, your mother will be glad.'

'Glad?' asked Draco sharply.

'Well, Draco...' trailed off Narcissa and she levelled her son's questioning glare. 'Draco, you've just turned twenty-five. Most men by now have already bonded _and_ their wife is pregnant with their _second_ child.'

'Mother, I'm not like most men.' said Draco aghasted, he couldn't believe they were discussing his future again, it was all they ever seemed to talk about. It only got _worse_ when his little cousin finally got bonded.

'Are any of these woman you met permanent?' asked Pansy quickly, sensing Draco's rebellion and relieving him.

'No.' he said, a flicker of all faces of the women he had been with during this journey suddenly flashed through his mind, Hermione's lingered two seconds longer than the others.

His mother sighed and she turned her attention to the glass wrought dove, stroking its smooth head with her long fingers. Pansy stood up smartly, the two of them needed some privacy.

'Marie? Come assist me to the washroom.'

'Pansy's glowing. Having a baby does her well.' said Draco out-of-the-blue just after Pansy left his mother's powder room. The tension in the air was thick.

'I miss your father.' said Narcissa spontaneously, she never looked up and she hesitated for a moment before saying in a torn voice. 'I feel so lonely. Draco, please don't misunderstand what I'm about to say but sometimes I wish I had something or _someone _to care and love. I love you but you're just a big man now...you don't need me to care for you.'

Draco caught his mother's wry smile. He understood perfectly what his mother was saying but the immense guilt inside him nearly choked him. Narcissa Malfoy felt broken, her other half was no longer with her in person, it was just her and dozens of servants, her son often travelled away. She had no purpose in life.

'_If_...' she spoke even more carefully now, 'if I had a baby to look after, how much happier I will be.'

Draco was confused. 'A baby?'

'Yes.' she affirmed, a bit tense. 'A grandchild.'

Until that moment Draco had never seriously considered about finding himself a wife. When he was with a woman, even with a very nice girl, his thoughts never ventured far to think about courting her and eventually bonding with her. _Having children_...to be honest, Draco couldn't see himself as a settled man with children. Reality hit him, he had never realised most men of his age was in the position his mother described earlier: bonded, a wife expecting their second child. What a fool he was, Draco berated himself as his mother cast a hopeful glance at him, most of his friends were in that same position too! _Was _it time for his to start his own family?

'I sent Marie to the kitchens to start our lunch now.' Pansy's voice suddenly broke into the silence as she floated in gracefully. 'If you don't mind? Draco's bound to be famished after travelling and well...frankly, I am too.'

xXx

_**Throne Room, Palace of Quaymoire**_

_**January**_

Draco ignored the stares as he made way for his usual seat in the King's throne room after one of the guards at the grand ancient throne doors announced loudly: 'Draco Malfoy, the WingHunter!'

'Draco, so good to see you back. The King has always been asking for you. How are you keeping?'

Laurent Vicerne, the personal financial advisor (in charge of the Royal Treasury), was a tall slightly balding man who towered over Draco, the deep crease between his black eyebrows indicated he was a man who spent a lot of his time thinking, his fingers habitually twitched and flickered as he calculated large sums in his head with an imaginary abacus. Lucius had taught Draco from a very young age all the officials of the court, Vicerne could be trusted.

'I'm very well, and yourself?' asked Draco politely as he stood in his delegated position, he looked around the throne room and caught several people red-handed staring unabashedly at him, the place was packed, it seemed everyone was here. Draco commented on this. 'The evening court's very fult tonight.'

'It's because of you.' laughed Vicerne quietly then explained. 'Everyone's here to see if the WingHunter actually returned, your journey has been by far your longest.'

'Research matters.' said Draco vaguely, he glared back at the people listening nosily to their conversation and reduced his voice to a low mutter. 'Now they see I'm here, they can leave!'

'King Hectar takes the evening court tonight!' bellowed the guard so loud his face turned a slight shade of purple, a small fanfare complimented the arrival of the King.

The King was a fairly old but very fit and healthy man, his head was full of sleek grey locks that fell straight to his shoulders, a few strands of dark brown streaked from the sides of his temples. His tanned face was fiercely handsome with piercing blue eyes and a strong jaw, he refused to wear the traditional court robes and felt more comfortable in his battered armour of dark steel plates, Quaymoire's coat of arms emblazoned on his chest and his blood red cloak pinned across his broad shoulders. Hectar only wore his silver crown during court and during important meetings to exert his authority as King. When he was not wearing the heavy headwear, he was respected as warleader, his warriors loyal to his every command.

A true warrior.

When King Hectar seated himself on his throne, his officials sat down in their positions, his blue eyes scanned the room once, they did not even pause on Draco nor did he seem to notice his WingHunter's presence.

'Now the evening court can commence. We shall start with the finance, Vicerne...'

Draco sat still listening to his father's friend discuss about increasing the monthly budget for the Healers. The King rarely spoke, he nodded attentively to the financial advisor and commented in his deep gravelly voice, his strong gaze never strayed to the grey-eyed man beside his advisor.

The evening court was long, maids drifted in to serve everyone with some beverage while the discussion changed from medical supplies to taxes on imports to the decrease of live births of the City to the feud between two brothers competing for the position of the Baron of Steyre after their father died. It was until the talk turned back to the increased charges on imports in Trelium's docks that the King finally addressed Draco.

'Malfoy! I learned that you just returned back today, Narcissa must have been positively delighted.' said Hectar, motioning him to come closer.

Everyone resumed to staring at him again as Draco strolled towards the throne.

'Yes, she was indeed, sire. I apologise for my lack of attendance to court.' Draco bowed his head.

'It is nothing, you have been busy.' laughed the King waving his hand through the air, dismissing his apology. 'There's nothing more exciting than hearing about tales of travelling. Do tell me where you have been.'

Draco recounted his journey for the royalty in front of him who was listening intently to his more descriptive version than the one he gave his mother and cousin. Hectar loved the sea and his blue eyes gleamed delightedly as Draco described Trelium: its view of Mother Sea and its busy docks. He laughed loudly when Draco told him about his little encounter with the Raven. He moved onto to more important things now, telling the King of the information he gathered during his travel.

'The Seeress of Trelium gave me no information for now. The texts I acquired in the Temple of Trelium are much more accurate and clear, but there's still no indication as to _when_ the Winged Omen will make its appearance but I assure you, your Majesty, I will continue looking and as the WingHunter, I _will_ protect you and the kingdom.'

'I trust you, Malfoy.' said Hectar seriously then he smiled to lighten up the mood. 'How bad can it be? After all our enemy is a _female_!'

Draco smiled shrewdly as the court burst into laughter and Hectar held his hand up to silence them, he conversed quietly with his personal guard.

'It is late, we will continue this in the morning court. Rest well, my loyal friends.' said Hectar then he turned his head to Draco. 'If you don't mind, Malfoy, please stay for a while. I want to hear more about Trelium. Tell me everything you can about the fascinating place.'

'Of course, sire, of course.'

* * *

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this was really a filler chapter, things will become much more interesting next chapter! I know this story might be a bit fast moving but I intend for it to be a short one!**

**PLease bear with me, I will update soon!**

**Please tell me what _YOU_ think will happen!**

**REVIEW!**

**_Yummydreams xx_**


	6. Reason to Leave

_**Villa de Malfoy, City of Quaymoire**_

_**January**_

'Mother?'

Narcissa looked up when her son walked in; the glow from the cheerfully crackling fire illuminated the contours of her pale face. Her night attire was a simple white linen gown and a light rose-coloured robe about her slender shoulders. She smiled and motioned Draco to sit down on one of the grand plush chairs and her hands were busily breaking up a small cake of tea leaves into a silver pot.

'You're up late.' he commented, removing his heavy cloak and draping it on the arm rest.

'I was waiting for you, darling.' She stirred the hot water thoughtfully and closed the lid before looking at him again. 'How was the evening court? Did Vicerne look after you?'

'Mother.' said Draco exasperated. 'I'm not a child anymore, I've been to court before.' He paused and sighed. 'Tonight was very long, court ended a couple of hours ago but the King requested me to stay behind. He wanted to hear about my travels and I had to report some matters anyway.'

'What did you find out?' his mother pursed her lips.

'It seems the Event we're all dreading is approaching fast. The elders at Trelium weren't very specific but they way they spoke gave me the inclination that it's going to be me.' he said grimly.

'You?' gasped Narcissa, she nearly dropped the silver pot, her hands were shaking uncontrollably. 'It can't be, the last time the Omen struck was-'

'Five hundred years ago, I know, Mother but the Winged Omen is growing restless,' he said darkly, fierce determination began to build up inside him, '_she_ will attack again and _I_ shall be the one to rid us of this monster once and for all.'

'Dear Draco...' he was shocked to see her blue eyes welling with huge tears, she suddenly broke down and wept heart-brokenly into her hands. 'How I wish I could take this curse upon myself! I've lost your father and I _vowed_ I won't lose you.'

'Mother, how can you say that it's a curse? It is a blessing! Have faith in me.'

'You must promise me, son, that you will protect yourself. If you cannot carry this burden and fulfil your duties then you mustn't force yourself. Quaymoire can fall but I will _not_ have you-

'Hush your words, Mother! You're speaking of Treason.'

'Treason is nothing if I have to lose my own son!' Narcissa said fiercely.

'Please mother, there are spies about, please. You're tired, I'll help you to bed, Lady Malfoy always looks her absolute best doesn't she? Please don't cry.'

She wiped her eyes with the hankerchief he offered her, she smiled sadly and placed her hand on his heart. 'You're so caring and gentle, Draco, you have the heart to love. It's time to learn love.'

Draco said nothing and Narcissa sighed, they both did not make another sound while he walked her to her apartment.

xXx

Dawn was approaching when Draco finally retired to bed, his skin was still damp from his bath and the fresh clothes his mother told the servants to prepare in advance prickled uncomfortably against his body.

He shut his eyes tightly to block out the early sun's persistant rays of light. He buried his face into his cold bed, his mind wandering off and reminiscing the beautiful warmth of a female's soft skin, their scent as they tossed their hair wildly but he also remembered grudgingly the salty tears on his hands when he had to leave them and the bloody lips that they chewed on so hard to stop crying out.

Fear slowly washed over his tired body, flashes of his mother's heartbroken face filled his mind, he could see her clearly now, Narcissa was clinging to her husband cold body, begging him pathetically to wake up but Lucius was ignorant of his mother's pleas. Another image replaced it immediately, it was exactly the same as the former one except when Draco looked closely to the body on the bed, it was his own face that he saw. The colourless lips on the pale, stone-cold face and colourless locks of hair that reached a little past his ears.

_Yes, love is pain, _thought Draco, a tear escaped from the corner of his eye when Narcissa's imaginary pitiful cries grew louder in his mind, he agreed with his own moral, it would do everyone else good to follow the same.

_No love, no pain_.

xXx

_**Kitchens, Palace of Quaymoire**_

_**February**_

'Clara! Fetch me a bottle of brandy from the pantry! _Now_, girl!' barked the head chef, pointing her heavy ladle at her.

'Yes, mam.' said the girl quickly, dropping the knife she was using to cut up the carrots. She hurried off quickly to the large pantry, there were a few bruises on her arms where the big woman had lit her with her ladle, in the kitchen one had to keep their wits about them otherwise one would find themselves beaten heavily, with no supper and no permission to sleep; peeling sacks of potatoes until the sun rose.

She pushed open the thick wooden door and entered the dark, musty pantry, the door closed behind her and she fumbled with the light pull.

'Hello, Clara.' breathed someone behind her, their hands snaked around her waist and squeezed her ample breasts over her dress. She nearly screamed but Draco turned her around and pushed her against the wall roughly; seeking her sweet mouth and closing off her scream.

'Draco.' Clara said relieved, she suddenly moaned when he attacked her neck.

'Lord Malfoy.' he corrected, his hands wandered over her chest.

'Lord Malfoy.' she mumbled, a little disappointedly. She thought their intimate relationship over the past half a year rid them of the obvious gap between their classes; she was just a kitchen girl and he, was the great WingHunter.

'That's better.' he said approvingly, he lifted her chin up and pressed his lips hard onto hers, his other hand reached for her thigh and lifted her leg against his hip.

'Sir,' she gasped, struggling to speak cohertly, 'we c...can't...not right now.'

'Why not?' Draco growled, his patience growing thin.

'The head chef ordered me to fetch something for her-'

'Well she can wait.'

His hand brought her other leg up, but as soon as his fingers brushed past her thigh, the girl suddenly whimpered.

'What's wrong?' he said but even in the dark, he could see her head was down and she was shaking, Draco fumbled with the light switch and was not shocked at all that the delicate face he cradled in his hand was streaming with tears.

'Nothing-' she tried to say but Draco lifted her onto one of the storage boxes, he pushed the hem of her dress prudently and stared at the ugly bruises formed on her white skin. Anger built up in a furious speed inside him.

'It's nothing.' she said quickly, trying to cover herself modestly but his iron-grip held her wrist.

'Who did this?' demanded Draco.

'I fell.' she lied, weeping openly now.

'CLARA! IF YOU'RE NOT HERE NOW BEFORE MY EYES, YOU'RE GOING TO END UP LIKE THIS CHICKEN!' bellowed the head-chef, a loud squawk followed.

'It was her, wasn't it?' asked Draco harshly, his eyes flashing dangerously.

'I must go.' Clara insisted, grabbing a bottle of brandy off the shelf and unlocking the pantry door.

'I'm coming with you.' he decided, his hand going to his sword belted at his waist. She began to protest but Draco held her arm firmly and marched her forward into the kitchen.

The head-chef was a grossly large woman with dark greasy hair and she wore a pristine white uniform which indicated her lack of work. Her huge face was purple with anger and she pursed her lips comtemplatively when the pair entered the kitchen.

'Who are you?' she demanded.

'I am Lord Malfoy, woman.' said Draco coldly while Clara tried to cower behind him.

'Ah...the WingHunter.' said the woman boldly. 'What are you doing here in the Royal kitchens, Lord Malfoy? Surely there is no business of yours in here, are you here to complain about the food?'

'I'm here to talk about your treatment to your staff.'

'No rudeness intended, my Lord, but this is none of your business.' Said the woman calmly. 'You may leave if there is no other matters to discuss, sir.' She looked at Clara with a dangerous look. 'Come here, girl.'

'Stay here, Clara.' Draco ordered. All the staff in kitchen stopped their work to look now. He bent down to lift her dress up and Clara froze on the spot, horrified as he pointed with his other hand at the purple and green bruises on her upper thigh. 'I want to talk about _this_.'

'Oh, I see.' Said the chef coldly, her eyes narrowing. She glared at Clara before resolving to a levelled look. 'Clara, please tell us how you obtained those bruises.'

'I-' trembled Clara, she looked at the tall blonde man beside her, Draco urged her with his eyes to tell the truth. His beautiful face was concerned. For _her_. Then reality struck her like a hard slap across the face. This was Draco Malfoy, the man who lived for the moment, he would care for her now and then the next moment, he would entirely forget about her. She looked to her superior in the kitchen, the woman was giving her a smouldering look. Clara closed her eyes and a single tear leaked from her eye. 'I fell down the stairs the other day.' she mumbled.

'What?' snapped Draco with complete surprise, he wasn't expecting her to stick to her former excuse. The woman looked satisfied and she turned round to him triumphantly.

'Now, you've heard her, Lord Malfoy. Please do tell us how _you_ came across to _see_ these bruises?' smirked the big woman, she pointed at chubby finger at the trembling girl beside him and bent it crudely to motion to her to move. Clara obeyed, her head hung and tears running down her face.

'You lie! Clara, tell her the _truth_, I _command_ you to.' He hissed.

'Please, Bethra.' begged the poor girl as soon as she reached her superviser, she held the woman's brilliant white apron in her small hands. 'It was _I _who approached Lord Malfoy. I was foolish, I desired to raise my rank to become a Lady, I seduced him and he tried to resist my advances.'

Her supervisor slapped her so hard, Clara crumbled to the floor, she didn't even touch her red face while she continued to look at the floor in shame.

'Clara-' Draco said, stunned.

'Too right you were, girl. As if Lord Malfoy,' the woman looked up at Draco spitefully as she said his name, 'would ever consort with a pathetic girl like you. As if he would ever love _you_.'

Draco unclenched his fists, colour drawing out of his already pale face as Clara looked up to him with her huge sparking brown eyes for confirmation. His body was strangely numb as soon as the dread word escaped the woman's plump lips.

_Love_.

Draco swirled round and strode out of the kitchen purposefully and when he left the Royal kitchens, he bolted. A loud scream came from behind him as he ran as hard as his legs could go.

xXx

_**Villa de Malfoy, City of Quaymoire**_

_**February**_

A few weeks later, Draco was examining some documents of the vast lands the Malfoy family owned. He scratched on a clean piece of parchment for plans and costs of using one of the smaller lots for agriculture. He was about to finish up when one of his house servants knocked on the door of his large study.

'You may enter.'

'Lord Malfoy.' The man was clearly shaken, his lips were drawn into a tight line. 'Sorry to interrupt but I was told to pass this onto you. ' He held out a tightly furled piece of cloth, his green eyes were tearful and apologetic. 'I know you are busy, sir, but please she was my friend, please take a moment to read her last dying words.'

The blonde haired man swallowed as he held out his hand, the man deposited the cloth into his warm, it was slightly warm. It was a ripped rectangle of some garment and tied up with string which he saw people used to tie up chickens before roasting in the Royal kitchens. His long fingers stiffly untied it and he placed the small cloth in his hands.

On it, splattered in tears and a few drips of blood, were the words clearly:

_To my dearest Lord Draco Malfoy,_

_I love you,_

_Clara._

The black letters of those three words seemed to trigger him into a some sort of wild frenzy, the servant watched his master slowly shake uncontrollably then suddenly stopped as his grey eyes became distant then they began to smoulder darkly. Suddenly, he swept his hand across his bureau and the important documents flew to the floor as his ink pot and glass ornaments crashed to the floor into an inky and broken mess.

'What happened?' he growled so deeply, the man flinched. 'What _happened_ to her?'

'She was punished for seducing officials of the Court.' whispered the servant.

Draco took deep breaths and he slowly unclenched his fists. His valet breathed in relief to see him calm down and he was about to speak when his master suddenly roared in an animal-like behaviour and grabbed his sword that was resting against his chair. The blonde man yielded it above his head and began to destroy everything in his room; he hacked the rich oak chair into splinters, slashed the curtains into shred and it was until he chopped his table in half with his sharp blade, he stopped and belted his sword before storming out to his personal bedchamber.

'Master, please calm down!' pleaded his servant following him hurriedly but keeping a good distance behind him.

'Don't tell me to calm down!' snapped Draco, he turned round and crushed the servant to the wall, holding him up by the front of his uniform.

'I'm sorry, sir!' gasped the man fearfully.

'Get my horse ready.' he hissed, letting go of him.

Draco kicked his door open angrily and fetched the square of cloth he used to bundle his possessions during travel. He slammed the sturdy material on top of his bed and began to throw a few clean garments and medical supplies onto it.

'Draco! What is going on?' demanded his mother when she strode into his room, her lady-in-waiting rushing to keep up with her.

'I'm leaving.' he said curtly, shrugging on his travelling cloak.

'Again?' she asked with surprise.

'Yes, I'm leaving now.'

'For what, son?'

'Research matters.' He replied shortly, he inserted a key into his personal hidden treasury box and removed several papers from it and emptied some coins into a pouch.

'Do not lie to me, Draco.' Narcissa said coldly, she placed her hand on the upper arm of her furiously shaking son.

'Mother!' Draco slammed the door of the box shut, he glared at his mother and flung off her arm. 'Do you know _why_ I always leave on these little voyages? I _hate_ Quaymoire. The city is full of pain, tears and sorrows. I've hated this place since Father died, I can't bear to see your tears, I can't bear to stay in this depressing place anymore.'

He went over to his bed and tied up his belongings quickly, he slung it over his shoulder and checked himself, when he was done, he looked up and saw his mother standing at his door, weeping openly.

'Mother.' Draco held the sobbing woman to him. 'Please let me go, I know it pains you everytime I leave. Please don't ask reasons. I don't know when I will be back but please take care.'

'You will write won't you?' pleaded Narcissa in agony.

'Of course, I'm leaving Quaymoire but I will never leave you.'

xXx

_**Palace of Quaymoire**_

'I need to talk to the King.' Draco ordered the sentry as soon as he jumped off his horse.

'Lord Malfoy, the King is away.' said the man confused.

'Has he not returned yet?' Draco asked, he cursed himself for forgetting. The King announced a few weeks ago in court that he was personally going to examine the new camps set up for his troops further North and the new fortifications being built along the coast.

'No, sir, I heard the King has decided recently to take a side trip to Trelium.' Answered the sentry.

'Trelium?' repeated Draco.

'Yes, sir, he's been there for a week now.'

Draco rode hard out of the City of Quaymoire, he didn't even stop to look at the sorrowful place he left behind. He reined in his horse sharply, pondering for a while, he nudged his horse into a canter in the direction of South but before he broke into a run, he reined in again. His beast snorted with annoyance.

Finally, he tugged his reins to the opposite direction; to the North.

A pain was born inside him, a mental pain, sick of tears and sorrow. One person was able to rid him of physical pain. If she could do that, she could rid him of this mental pain surely.

And this girl lived in Trelium.

lived in Trelium.


	7. Winter Sun, Morning Dew

**_Journey to Trelium_**

**_March_**

Winter's weak sunlight peppered with morning dew still managed to wake the WingHunter up. He forced his grey eyes open and winced inwardly, painfully aware of the uncomfortable tightness in his travelling pants. Although he could not remember the erotic dream now, he had a vague idea it was of his little apprentice Healer. He momentarily took his gloved hand off his scabbard-bound sword to pull a large beetle off his face; his reason for sleeping with his hand rested upon the family heirloom had two reasons: one being that he did not want such a valuable item stolen and two, he was always on his guard for those who wanted to kill him. Those who desired his head were split further into two groups; one consisted of bandits, thieves and murderers and the other group, well Draco Malfoy was not particularly a popular man and he may had offended a fair few people in the world.

He stood up and stretched generously; dissolving the sleep from his aching joints before shaking out the crushed leafy debris from his dark cloak which served as his warm blanket during the night. He put two gloved fingers between his lips and blew out a soft low note. The dark stallion stepped gracefully into the clearing towards his master, he gave a impatient snort as he watched with his beady eyes at the man gathering his belongings swiftly into a satchel.

xXx

**_Oak Horse Tavern_**

**_March  
_**

Draco rode steadily towards Trelium, but he took his time, he was in no hurry to reach the seaside village. Besides his sudden arrival while the King was still there would raise too many questions from the royalty himself. _Yes, _decided Draco, _I'll take my time and wait until he leaves._

He settled in a small tavern that night, it was another two days worth of riding left to do. After inspecting his room for the night and deciding it was adequate enough for his use, he made his way back downstairs as there was a loud commotion with rowdy cheers and drunken singing. Draco wrinkled his nose as soon as the pungent smell of sweat and stale beer stung his nostrils. He sighed and ordered dinner before settling onto the only chair available at the bar.

'Cheer up, man!' roared the grey-haired man beside him, he slapped the WingHunter on the back heartily; spilling the drink in Draco's hand.

'What is the celebration?' swore Draco angrily, dabbing at his soaked dark slacks with his shirt.

'Word has it that our king has fallen for a fair maiden in Trelium!' burped the man, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and placed it back on his shoulder which Draco shrugged off immediately.

'It's probably another of his conquests. You know what the king's like!' the WingHunter said dismissively, he shrugged his shoulders and he removed his money pouch from his cloak and paid the innkeeper before settling down to eat his dinner that was set in down in front of him.

'I don't think so young man, I heard he arranged the marriage already!'

Draco didn't bother replying, he scoffed rudely at the old man and turned his back to him so that he could enjoy his dinner properly. The king had a reputation like his, despite being a great warrior with a kind heart, he was quite the charmer. As soon as one relationship fell down, he chose another very quickly. Apparently the issue wasn't with him but with the woman, his lovers would first appear to be completely innocent and then soon became very obnoxious; their heads riddled with thoughts of being the next Queen.

Later on that night, when he was buried inside the daughter of the old man he exchanged a few words at the bar – she came to collect her drunken father home- he briefly considered the importance of keeping his little trysts on a name basis only; no telling of his occupation, where hes was from etc. _Yes_, he remembered in the deep throes of passion, women started becoming more demanding whenever they discovered that the man who was roaming her body was actually the infamous WingHunter. Also his hidden identity meant that any bastard children that resulted from his rendezvous would never been able to find him, though he was always careful as his next male heir was to assume his pretigious position.

'Tell me more about you.' the young woman gasped as he drove himself deeper inside her wet flesh.

She screamed and he shuddered violently, lying inside her for a few seconds before withdrawing himself.

He slumped back against the bed and she leant on his chest, her eyes hopeful.

'I'm just an ordinary business man.' He said.

xXx

**_Later that morning, Oak Horse Tavern_**

**_March  
_**

His body was still painfully tired when he forced his grey eyes open. He blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the soft glow of the candles that lit the room. The thin curtain remained a solid mauve colour which told him it wasn't even light outside yet. The woman beside him did not stir and Draco carefully removed her arm from his bare chest, though he did run his thumb over her full lips once. Despite his aching body, desire began to course through his body again but he controlled his urges and quickly pulled his black slacks on. He stopped shrugging on his creased shirt when she suddenly stirred and a little contented moan escaped her lush lips but she did not wake up. The WingHunter gathered his belongings quietly after he slipped on his boots and to his dismay after tucking a few important pieces of parchment into his satchel, he realised his lover for the previous night was lying on top of his fur lined cloak. He considered leaving it but in his haste to leave Quaymoire, he did not pack a lot of warm clothes and his cloak was the only protection against the very bitter coldness that resulted during this month. He gritted his teeth and sat down on the bed; foreseeing a cascade of tears, cries escaping from those lovely lips and her begging him not to go. He rolled her gently to her side and at first she didn't stir, it was only when he managed to pull out the last corner of his soft cloak, she groaned and groggily opened her eyes.

'Draco?' she mumbled sleepily.

'What would you like for breakfast? I am going to fetch us some food, my love.' He whispered, stroking her hair.

'Some fruit would be nice.' She smiled weakly and fell promptly back to sleep when he stroked her hair again.

Draco let out a sigh of relief as he removed his hand from her chestnut locks and he swiftly fastened on his cloak. Sometimes these sticky predicaments were easy to get out of.

xXx

**_Village of Trelium_**

**_March  
_**

Draco rode hard to Trelium, he urged his great beast so fast, the rocky ground underneath the horse's hooves became a dark blur and the trees with their new foliage became a wash of green and brown beside him. What the old man told him about the King intrigued himgreatly- though he had heard many stories similar to it. The king did not often go travelling, he would usually be training and sharpening his fighing skills for battle. However whenever he did leave the palace to inspect fortifications nearby, the King would have usually found himself some female company but the relationship would have never progressed as far as engagement. Therefore it seemed a bit strange that the King had arranged a marriage and this made the story a bit questionable. Draco's initial two day ride to Trelium became a day and a half's journey to the seaside village. He stopped that night to water and rest his tired steed and frankfully, he was quite exhausted too from the lack of sleep the night before.

He was quite relieved to see familiar outline of the village he visited two months ago. The WingHunter tugged on his reins and slowed his beast to a smart canter, it was then he questioned himself why he was back here again, he rarely stayed in the same place twice over his travels and suddenly he felt quite unsure of himself. Questions rolled through his tired mind: _Why am I here? How long am I going to stay in Trelium? When do I leave?_

'Move it, move it!'

The loud and crude command snapped him out of his reverie, and Draco peered ahead, his gloved hand shielding the winter sun from his eyes. About two dozen soldiers dressed in a uniform which he recognised the royal coat of arms marched forward in his direction, the villagersof Trelium obeyed immediately as the warriors pushed them back. Draco also heard a loud fanfare growing louder and louder and the source of the music soon became apparent as a party of six men stepped out between the royal guards, playing their instruments enthusiastically. A beautifully decorated carriage was pulled through by four white horses, each with a billowing royal blue plume on top of their heads, as they followed directly behind the mini orchestra.

'Move it, I said, _move it_!' barked a red faced soldier at Draco.

'What is going on?' demanded Draco, with slight arrogance to his voice; he would not tolerate being spoken too by a man of lower rank but the man ignored him and continued to bully other villagers.

'You're not from here.' An old woman stated obviously, she eyed his expensive cloak and the heavy gold signature ring on his finger.

'What is going on?' asked Draco again, frustrated.

'Don't you know?' said the woman in surprise, Draco ignored her and watched the carriage go by, he could see the slender outline of someone behind the translucent curtain of the carriage.

'No, I do not-' Draco stopped in the middle of his remark when a slim pale hand pulled the curtain back and there was his little apprentice Healer looking out, her face was slightly pinched and she seemed gaunt but nonetheless she was still beautiful. She looked frightened, she was biting her bottom lip as she surveyed the mass of people cheering and clapping but she did not seem to see the man who persued her then belittled her two months ago.

'Move out of the way!' yelled the man again.

'Clear the pathway for the new Queen!'

Suddenly, Draco had all the answers to his questions that ran through his mind.

He was here for _her_.

He didn't know how long he was going to stay in Trelium, but now he knew it wasn't for long.

And when to leave?

It was time to leave Trelium _now_.

* * *

_**A/N**_

**_This is a very short chapter but I wanted to speed this story up and get to the main plot of the story. I apologise in advance if this story lacks substance or if it's not very well written because I am just writing each chapter as it goes along. _**

**_I should have mentioned this at the start of the story but I shall say it now. This piece of story is AU (Alternate Universe) and there is no link to the books in anyway so I am really just using the characters. No magic is involved. Also I intend for this story to be a short one, shouldn't be more than 20 chapters long!  
_**

**_I know I said that I've just been writing this off the top of my head but I do have a plot so please SUPPORT and MOTIVATE me by_**

*** * * * REVIEWING * * * *_  
_**


End file.
